<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy Conlon as a Dog by Iseasilyamused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933600">Tommy Conlon as a Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused'>Iseasilyamused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If He Were a Dog [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018), Warrior (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Tommy as a dog, a blue pittie to be exact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Conlon re-imagined as a dog</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If He Were a Dog [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommy Conlon as a Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>A beautiful blue pittie, Tommy started life as a fighting dog, but was abandoned when he got injured. He pulled in on himself for a long time, until someone came along and gave him all the love and snuggles he could handle. Now a certified therapy dog, he visits shelters to help other puppers keep up their spirits. (And he loves nothing more than his Venom onesie.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>